paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Missile Silo
"You are radioactive. This is probably not good!!" :- Chinese general, after firing one of these missiles. Background Even after the blast of an atomic bomb, the effects of a nuclear blast are felt for years, possibly decades to come. Most notably, a large amount of dust is thrown into the atmosphere, which are highly radioactive. This dust will fall back to earth wherever the wind takes it, which can take hours, days, or even years. This "fallout" devastates anything it touches. Water becomes undrinkable as the radioactive dust concentrates in it, becoming deadly to anything it touches, including most plants. Living beings inhale this dust and start developing cancer, as well as other illnesses. With the majority of baby animals being stillborn, the entire food web collapses and most animals die off. Even in the air, this fallout can damage the world; Allied scientists have noted that 1969 on the whole is unusually cool. It is theorised this is caused by dust in the air from all the atomic explosions has partially blocked the sun. China is now a radioactive wasteland, devoid of anything except green glass and rock. Even the dirt has died off, whipped away by winds unhindered by any plants. The few animals that do remain are reported to be mutated beyond recognition, though outside biologists aren't allowed to study these by order of the Atomic Kingdom. With such devastation around them, it's unsurprising that the Chinese have used radiation has a weapon. To deny ground to anyone trying to attack them, they fixed weapons to missiles roughly equivalent in function to ICBMs. The warhead consisted of a quantity of radioactive material coupled with a conventional explosive. It is speculated that the material used is in fact the extremely dangerous by-products of Chinese Fission Reactors. The warheads do not produce a large explosion, but instead spread radioactive material across a wide area, while doing minimal damage themselves. As this wouldn't affect an army marching through unless they camped there, the missile (which is designed to survive the impact and be embedded in the ground) also includes a very weak shield, only strong enough to prevent the radioactive material from being blown away. The radioactive particles are instead concentrated in a relatively small area, making the air extremely radioactive, more so than even being near the site of an atomic blast. The end effect of this is to have a radioactive background count that will produce deadly tumours within minutes, instead of days. Any Chinese infantry operating in the area are issued small shield generators of the same strength to prevent themselves from falling victim to this fate, leaving them free to enter the area, amid the cancerous corpses of their enemies. Tactics Launches a missile that irradiates a large area. This irradiated ground behaves much like the Desolator airstrike, though more powerful. It leaves a missile casing at the centre of the effect that can be destroyed; if so, the effect lingers very shortly after but destroying the missile generally shortens the overall time of the effect. The only indication that an area is irradiated is the missile; friendly units are unaffected, but enemies who don't see the casing will have no idea what's killing them. Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons